Kertas Manila
by Veela Most
Summary: Seseorang memang sepatutnya menolong sahabatnya walaupun sekecil apapun itu, bukan? Namun kali ini berbeda, berbanding terbalik sepenuhnya. Naruto merasa sangat menyesal telah membantu Sasuke. Drabble based on my experiences.RnR, please?


Drabble ini saya buat berdasarkan pengalaman saya sendiri dan langsung saya buat setelah kejadian ini baru saja terjadi. Sebenarnya agak bingung juga dalam menentukan genre, tapi walaupun begitu, happy reading, semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Kertas Manila**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Tidurnya terganggu ketika getar kecil yang bersumber dari ponsel miliknya tergeletak lemah di sampingnya. Awalnya ia mengacuhkannya, namun getar tersebut tidak kunjung lenyap. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan rasa jengkel, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel tersebut. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika sinar yang berasal dari layar ponselnya membuatnya silau. Sekian beberapa detik, ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke lah yang meneleponnya—yang namanya tertera di layar ponsel yang berkedap-kedip. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menekan keypad berwarna hijau bergambar ganggang telepon.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku."

"Bukan hal yang penting. Kau punya kertas manila berwarna putih, tidak?"

Mendengarnya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tengah keheranan. _Untuk apa malam-malam seperti ini Sasuke menanyakan kertas manila? _pikirnya.

"Aku tidak punya. Memangnya untuk apa kau butuh kertas manila itu?"

"Ada tugas yang bahan utamanya kertas manila berwarna putih. Besok lusa tugas itu harus dikumpulkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membelinya di sekitar rumahmu? Bukankah di sekitar rumahmu ada toko buku dan peralatan tulis?"

"Justru itu, aku sengaja meneleponmu karena di rumahku sekarang sedang hujan, Dobe."

Seketika Naruto menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kecil secara tak sadar.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Kau ingin agar aku membantumu membelikan kertas manila itu untukmu 'kan?"

Sesaat tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ia mendapati kembali suara Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup sumbang.

"Kau tahu, Dobe?"

"Hm? Tahu apa?"

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun."

"Iya, aku tahu. Lantas?"

Naruto sempat mendengar dengusan kasar dari ponselnya sebelum Sasuke berteriak lumayan keras dari sambungan ponselnya—"Jangan berlagak bodoh, idiot! Sekarang, belikan aku kertas manila itu!—yang membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dari telinganya sebelum ia mengalami penulian dini. Sungguh, rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tetap saja menjaga egonya.

"Oke, tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu, Teme," balas Naruto dengan cengiran usil yang terselip diantara ucapannya.

"Dasar idiot."

Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kini tinggal Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan tangannya yang menimang-nimang ponselnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ya, memang jarang sekali, mungkin hampir tidak pernah Sasuke meminta bantuannya—walaupun dengan cara kasar seperti yang barusan terjadi. Kemudian Naruto melirik jam dinding yang terpaut di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul 20.30

Masih belum terlalu larut untuk membeli sebuah kertas manila pesanan Sasuke. Lagipula batas toko tutup tinggal setengah jam lagi.

Dengan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan T-shirt dan celana jeans untuk pergi ke toko seberang jalan.

**.**

Khusus untuk hari ini, Naruto sengaja berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal—di luar kebiasaannya yang selalu datang telat—karena ia ingin segera ke kelas Sasuke dan menyerahkan kertas manila berwarna putih pesanan Sasuke. Yah… Jangan salahkan Naruto dengan auranya yang terlampau cerah di pagi ini. Jujur saja, Naruto tak sabar untuk mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang kikuk.

Ketika ia sampai di depan kelas tempat Sasuke berada, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang akan duduk di bangkunya. Tampaknya Sasuke juga baru datang. Lalu di belakang Sasuke, tampak teman sekelas Sasuke bernama Sai yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Sasuke, ini kertas manilanya," ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil mengulurkan kertas manilanya ke arah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto, dia malah menghadap ke belakang tempat Sai duduk dan berkata," Sai, kau membawa kertas manilanya?"

"Tentu," balas Sai dengan senyuman nonekspresinya, "Sudah aku gulung dengan rapi", tambahnya seraya menyodorkan gulungan kertas manilanya ke Sasuke. Berbeda dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang di dapat Naruto, kali ini Sasuke menerima kertas manila dari Sai. Kemudian ia kembali ke posisi sebelumnya dan berujar, "Maaf Naruto, aku memakai kertas manila milik Sai saja. Simpan kertas manila itu untukmu," ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Sontak saja Naruto merasa terkejut dan jengkel bercampur dengan kesal dan malu. Ia merasa dipermainkan dan tidak dihargai dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kertas manila yang kini telah sia-sia. Saking eratnya sampai membuat kertas manila itu kusut. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang membuka gulungan kertas manila pemberian Sai dengan ekspresi marah.

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto seraya melemparkan kertas manilanya yang telah kusut ke arah Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Pada akhirnya Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan meninggalkan kelas Sasuke walaupun Sasuke berulang kali memanggil dirinya.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\)\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Sedemikin mungkin saya sesuaikan karakter Naruto dan Sasuke. Saya menulis drabble ini dengan perasaan berkecambuk yang masih saja nempel sampai saya pulang sekolah. Ya ampun, entah dengan kalimat yang bagaimana lagi untuk menggambarkan betapa jengkelnya saya waktu itu.

**Review, please?**


End file.
